fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Salindra Darkveil
Appearance Salindra Darkveil stands roughly 16 feet 7 inches tall, weighs in at more than 1500 pounds, and wears armor covering her breasts, crotch, lower chest, arms, and legs made primarily from pitch black steel. She uses an advanced form of actuator known as Electroactive Polymers, which use electrical energy to simulate human muscles, albeit with far greater speed and strength. Her outer skin is a kevlar-impregnated latex mesh that simulates human skin in appearance and texture, but is durable enough to resist most minor forms of damage that would shred plain lates. Her bouter body consists of key padding areas to give her a ‘lifelike’ and somewhat sexualised look while also protecting the extremely heavy duty inner mechanics of her body. She has two prominent, albeit small for her physique, bat-like wings coming from just below the steel corset she wears, placing them midway down her spine and has a pair of log, elf-like ears. Aside from her ‘lingerie-like’ armor she usually wears a small cape normally worn attached to the underside of her corset and carries two large two-handeda human swords that she uses for combat. Occupation: ‘Lady’ Salindra darkveil was originally designed to be the ‘Final Boss’ of a very ambitious Live-Action RPG composed almost exclusively of AE-grade animatronics combating human players in realistic, albeit SAFE combat. History: Originally designed by the animatronics sub-division of Advanced Entertainment once known as Fazbear Entertainment until the final end of the Fazbear franchise in 1997. While Salindra did exactly what she was programmed to do, she did so FAR too well. One of her designers, one Ritter Williams, was quoted as stating she had ‘Gone Horribly Right’, in reference to her unusual quirks. Mainly that she refused to stop fighting, even when her ‘Hit Points’ had reached zero, would continue fighting even when horribly damaged by very REAL weapons, and was often so excessively brutal that no less than five human testers were killed during battle, and upwards of FIFTY were horribly wounded and maimed. The project was scrapped and Lady Darkveil, the first and ONLY Darkveil-model animatronic, was placed under a Class 10 lockdown, something normally reserved for MILITARY robots that had gone haywire. Specialty: Lady Darkveil is extremely large and heavy, but she’s also surprisingly fast and agile for ehr size. She is extremely durable and shockingly strong. As such she fits the idea of a ‘Juggernaut’, a character meant to pose a nearly insurmountable foe that can only be beaten by patience, forethought, and tactics, rather than raw, brutal power. Power: Lady Darkveil’s immense strength is sufficient that she can prove herself a credible threat even against modern weaponry. She is shielded against EMP attacks as well. Her ‘in character’ abilities consist of a variety of dangerous ‘smoke and mirrors’ attacks she refers to as ‘Dark Magic’, mainly consisting of ominous smoke effects combined with rather dangerous weaponry such as high-pressure air, electrified lashes, or even outright flames. This gives her a menacing, ‘hellish’ visual effect combined with very non-magical, albeit still dangerous attacks she can unleash. Category:Fan Animatronics